


Chilly Day with Nowhere to Be

by hypersugarroxy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Amy wanted to do on a cold winter morning was get out of her warm bed and go outside. But she promised her roommate she would...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Day with Nowhere to Be

Something in Amy’s dream poked her and she woke with a start.

“Whazep?” she asked, still in a stupor.

“Are you coming?”

Amy sat up slowly to see Sakura dressed for walking in heavy snow. Oh right…she promised her sleeping-in day to her roommate, didn’t she.

“You don’t have to -”

“No, no! Let me just -” Amy shed off some of her remaining sleepiness and started pulling on some of her clothes from the previous day.

The snow wasn’t falling that morning, but with cloud cover like there was it may as well have. They kept mostly on campus, walking past closed classroom buildings. The early morning was strange and foreign to Amelia; excepting the occasional jogger, she and Sakura were the only ones out. The sun wasn’t even trying to push through the clouds yet. The thought of this only made Amelia more tired. She didn’t bother trying to hold back her yawn. Sakura just shook her head slightly; Amy could tell she was just a little amused.

“Are you still sleeping?” Sakura asked.

“Nahhhh,” Amy said with another yawn. Sakura smiled almost pityingly at Amy and took her hand.

“What’s this about?” Amy said, pleasantly confused. Sakura was never really one for touching, and the fact that she initiated it made it all the more surprising.

“I thought you’d like your hand warmer.” Amy smiled back at her. Sakura had been subtly flirting with her for a little over a month, now. Amy was usually more upfront with her romantic ventures but she felt like taking things slower with this one. She’d scared some off before, and didn’t really want to be too forward with Sakura.

One move she did feel confident wouldn’t be too much, though, was moving her hand into something a little more intimate. They may as well be alone, anyway; it was cold, dark, and early. Slowly, she slipped her hand out of Sakura’s grasp and slid it back in, attempting to interlock their fingers. To her small surprise she was met with no opposition as they made their way past the running tracks.

“You know, except for the cold, this is nice,” Amy mused, her eyes tracing the oval track.

“It is.”

“How come you don’t invite me on walks more often?”

“If you want to come I’ll start waking you, but it might take a toll on your health.”

“How can walking be bad for me?”

“I meant you will be losing sleep.”

“Oh, well….” Amy shook the hand entwined with Sakura’s. “I don’t mind. This is… worth getting up for.”

“If you’re sure,” Sakura said with a small smile.

“You wanna go pick up food & take it back to Wesson?” Amy asked, realizing she’d been up a while without breakfast. Sakura nodded her agreement and the two went, still hand in hand, to retrieve it.

 

“Is it supposed to get colder?” Sakura asked over her now-cold oatmeal.

Amelia pulled up the weather on her browser. “Going up as the day progresses but it’s supposed to go  _way_  down later tonight. Feel like Monday’s gonna be brutal, and it’s supposed to snow again that morning,” Amy groaned and picked up another french toast stick. Sakura gave her a sympathetic look. Their hall wasn’t known for being very good with temperature control. Which meant even staying inside wasn’t that much warmer than being outside.

“Hey I got an idea,” Amy said suddenly. Sakura, still chewing, looked over and gave Amy a quizzical look. “Let’s be twelve.”

Sakura swallowed and stated flatly, “ I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“Let’s not leave the room, make a blanket fort, eat junk and watch Netflix.”

“Why do we need to be twelve for that?”

“I just meant it feels like something little girls do at sleepovers. Like we should’ve outgrown it but you know what, it’s Saturday and it’s cold. If you don’t want to,” Amy pulled her thick blanket over her and curled up in a cocoon, “I’ll play by myself.”

Amy heard no response but her bed started bouncing and a smaller figure rolled into her. She poked her head out to see Sakura’s red blanket next to her. She let out a muffled “yay” and tried to hug her into a pseudo-spoon, sending them both toppling off the bed, Amy just missing landing on Sakura.

They unraveled themselves. “Sorry,” Amy said, a sheepish grin on her face. “Ok, maybe we should just do this on the floor? Least we can’t fall then.”

“Ok.”

“You know,” Amy said as they built, “maybe I’m jinxing it but you’ve been really touchy today.” Sakura said nothing but shrugged abashedly, threw her bed coverings on the floor next to Amy and knelt. “Not that it’s bad, I just, it’s new.” Amy scooted sideways to make more room for Sakura.

“Anything in particular you want to watch?” Sakura didn’t answer. “Ok:  _Ghost Adventure_ s marathon it is!”

“I thought you hated ghosts?”

“Nah. I hate the fact you can’t smack ‘em around. But they’re neat. At least in fiction. Plus the overacting is hilarious. Come on up here,” Amy said, sliding over, her shoulder to Sakura’s, met with no opposition. They pulled the blankets over themselves, a little bit of overlap between them.

 

Morning turned to afternoon and the early waking started to get to Amy. She remembered setting her head down about six episodes in, but didn’t remember falling asleep. She was awoken by a small bright light as she turned her head. Blearily opening her eyes she was greeted with a book light in a dark room and an arm around her shoulders. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows and Sakura moved her arm.

“Hey,” she yawned. “Whatcha readin’.”

“Assignments. You stopped watching the show so I started studying. I also broke the ‘no leaving’ rule,” she said, nodding her chin at a bag next to Amy’s sleeping laptop.

“I forgot I needed a new graphing notebook, so I went out and brought food back.”

“Yay,” Amy said, still mostly asleep, and reached for the bag. “Sandwich.” Amy took a bite of it and asked Sakura, mouth full, “So you actually want to study, or was there something else you wanted to watch, I don’t care if you use my Netflix.”

“This is alright. It needs to be read.”

“Yeah but not on a Saturday night.”

“I always read assignments on Saturday nights.”

“Was it cold when you went out? We could go out.”

“Very.”

“Ick.”

“They did plow the snow.”

“Well, it’s something.” Amelia rolled onto her back. “Winter blows.”

“I like it.”

“I mean, snow is pretty and all when it’s coming down and falling lightly but it seems like a calendar year changes and suddenly it’s the sucky part of winter. All cold and slush and ice and wind. Rather it be summer.”

“Summer is nice. Sunny, but hot. What about spring?”

“ _Spring_. Yes. Yes, spring. Can’t get here soon enough. Be more worth it to get up and walk when it’s not freezing and the sun is up. Isn’t dark and dead and creepy outside.”

“I see.”

“Heh, no offence but your presence doesn’t keep me that warm.” Amy laughed, and to her pleasant surprise Sakura let out a small giggle. “I really don’t know how to fix that statement.“

 "I understand. One of the things you say best taken literally.”

“Heh.” Sakura closed her book and turned off her book light. “Turning in?” Amy asked. Sakura nodded. “If i plug in my earbuds will Netflix still bother you? Here,” Amy roused her computer and dimmed the scree. “Ghosts are best viewed in the dark, anyway.”

“You won’t be sleeping.”

“Already slept. Besides, I got someone to protect from them! Someone who’ll have my back if they come. Go on to bed,” Amy said, reaching into her backpack under her bed and fishing out her ear phones. “I won’t let them through the screen.”

“I trust you,” Sakura responded. 

“So, you done being touchy for the day or am i allowed to cuddle?”

Amy really wasn’t expecting the small, “go ahead,” from Sakura. After she laid down Amy put her arm around her smaller form, the way she woke up to Sakura’s around her.

Nice things seem to happen when one takes things slowly, Amy thought. The way things were progressing, she might not have to actually ask Sakura to be her girlfriend, though it might be nice instead of assuming, but the duo were practically an item already. She figured for weeks now they’s just move from unofficial to official with little effort.

She loaded another episode of  _Ghost Adventures_  andjumped slightly at the new intro sequence. She hoped she hadn’t disturbed Sakura, who always seemed to go out like a light, but no such luck.

“Are you going to be ok?” Sakura mumbled through her pillow.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for ameripan christmas exchange 2k14 on tumblr


End file.
